minecraft_story_mode_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Annie
Annie is the daughter and only child of Jack and Jane. She first appears in the upcoming Jack and Annie Appearance Annie is a 5 eventually 6 year old little girl. She have blonde brown hair held with a feathered band. She wears a demin vest, with a blue shirt under and a fluffy yellow skirt with tube socks and black shoes with scraps. Around her neck which is sometimes not visible, is a necklace with a pink shell. Background Annie is the daughter of a water spirit named Jane, in one of Jack's many adventures after the events of Season Two. In one such adventure when traveling to an unknown forest with Nurm and Petra, he secretly feel in love and married Jane. After their secret marriage, Jane's status was unknown for a few months till she came to Jack with a little baby Annie. Due to her rules, and the dangers of keeping the child with her, she had to give Annie up and trust her love to take care of her. Jane then gave Annie her shell necklace and disappeared shortly after. Due to this, Annie grew up not only the whereas of her mother. In her childhood, Annie did lived a good life learning so much from Jack, who taught her how to understand villager the moment she could speak full sentences, and taught her to read maps when she could read. In the story Jack and Annie, the latter and the former travels to the old forest where Jane used to live and Annie starts to learn the truth but have a long way to go to get her mother back. Personality Annie is a very bubbly and adventurous young girl who admires her father dearly. She could be sensitive at times mostly at her mother. Due to her young age, she doesn't really know better and gets in trouble plenty of times, but is able to survive it though. Because of her admiration of Jack, she tries being like him, from trying to earn scars (Which keeps healing because her hybrid) to making adventures of her own, she hopes one day she could be a legend. Relationships Towards Jack Jack is Annie's father who loves her to death. Jack is often protective of Annie, and trains her to be a good adventurer as he took Annie on adventures when she was one year old, gives her the title of Treasurer and taught her things the moment she could perform a certain action. Annie loves her father back, and often can't await the day she could go on bigger adventures. Jack does feel bad when Annie reminds him so much of his lost wife, and waits till the moment is right that he could find her. Towards Nurm Annie sees Nurm as her uncle, and is able to understand him great though most of her grammar is bad. Nurm sometimes intrust Annie with certain weapons without Jack's permission and gives her a backpack on one of her birthdays. Towards Jane Jane is Annie's long lost mother, though Annie is never able to meet her properly, she wished she did. Jane on the other hand, loves her daughter, she hated to leave but is force to, but is able to watch her daughter but she couldn't make fully contact with her. The only moment Jane and Annie earns a mother-daughter moment, is when Jane sings to her during a certain concert in the woods, and in Annie's dreams. Powers and Abilities Like Jane, Annie inherited some of her abilities. * '''Quick Healing: '''Annie is able to heal her wounds without pain, after the wound strikes her. When it does, it quickly heals back * '''Siren: '''Though not obtain yet, Annie in the future will be able to lure people in with her singing voice * '''Super Cry: '''Annie is able to cause shockwaves when she cries, she'll earn this ability later. Trivia * Annie is heavily based off Merliah from Barbie in a Mermaid Tale Both are the daughters of a long lost mother that are magical beings Both have a protective necklaces * Her voice actor is Nancy Cartwright * She never met Miss Butter but had met Petra Category:Characters Category:Alive Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Warrior Category:Builders Category:Daughters Category:Protagonists